


Come A Little Closer

by GardenGnome7



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt!Toni, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Panic Attacks, Protective!Shelby, Shoni - Freeform, Sickfic, Toni has PTSD, they all do I think though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGnome7/pseuds/GardenGnome7
Summary: Toni is sick for the first time since the island, and Shelby has to take care of her.Set about three years after the island. Not AU
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of good responses to my last Shoni fanfic, so I decided to write another one! You guys can leave suggestions down in the comments for more Shoni fanfics if you want! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Title taken from Cage the Elephant song
> 
> TW for panic attacks and vomiting, they aren’t explicit descriptions but they are still there

No no no no. This could not be happening. Tonight was supposed to be a good night. 

Toni was going to take Shelby out to their favorite restaurant, and they would have dinner and everything would be perfect.

Toni smiled. Ah, how it had all gone to shit. 

Toni thought about how pretty Shelby had looked in her short, shimmering dress. How they had held hands while walking in. 

Now, Shelby was holding back Toni’s hair as she lost her dinner in their bathroom. 

Their bathroom. 

They had moved in together about six months ago. Toni’s home was also Shelby’s home. They worked like clockwork together. Shelby would make Toni coffee in the mornings, and when Toni got home from work, she would make Shelby’s favorite cup of tea. 

Yes, sometimes they woke up gasping for air from the island nightmares, but they had each other. 

“Hey it’s ok, here drink this.” Shelby’s voice brought Toni back to reality and a cup of water was placed in her hand. 

Toni shook her head, “Not gonna stay down.” 

“Well can you please try and drink some for me?” Shelby asked. 

That was what did it for Toni. She would do anything for Shelby, even drinking water when she knew it wouldn’t stay down. 

Toni brought the cup to her lips and took a tentative sip. The water trickled down her throat only to come straight back up on to the bathroom floor. Shelby had a hand on Toni’s back as she coughed out the water. 

“Ok how about we try and get you to the bed.” Shelby grabbed Toni’s arms and helped her up off the floor. 

Toni whined, everything hurt and she felt awful. Shelby must’ve heard too because she was immediately reassuring Toni. 

“Hey I know it hurts but you’re gonna be fine baby.” Shelby ended up half dragging Toni to the bed, and placing her down on the tangled sheets. 

“Food poisoning.” Toni mumbled out, “Like the island.” Her breath hitched while saying that. This was too much like the island, she was going to die. Shelby’s heart clenched, she knew this was the first time Toni had gotten this sick since the island.

Shelby bent down to the side of the bed so she was level with a panicking Toni. “Hey do not check out on me. This is not the island.” 

She grabbed Toni’s hand and stared at her with determination only to hear Toni’s breathing pick up as she shut her eyes and turned away. Shelby picked up the signals for an oncoming panic attack. Shelby heard Toni muttering pleas under her breath.

“Toni baby, everything is ok I promise no one is hurt.” Shelby said to the frantic girl tangled up in the sheets. Shelby grabbed Toni’s hand and put it to her chest. 

“Do you feel my heartbeat?” Shelby asked and Toni gave a small nod in return. 

“Just focus on me.” 

After a few minutes of hearing Toni’s hash breathing slow down to normal Shelby relaxed a fraction and put Toni’s hand down.

“I’m going to go get you medicine, I promise I will be right back.” 

“Promise?” Toni said in a small, almost childlike tone. 

“I promise.” Shelby said.

Moments later after Shelby had tore through their medicine cabinet and returned with a pill, Toni was sitting up. 

Shelby held up the pill so Toni could see it. “You need to take this.” 

Toni stared at her.

“No, Marty needs it.” She said in a scratchy voice. 

Shit. 

“No, Toni Martha does not need the pill. She is not here, because she is busy at school.” Shelby said, with panic bleeding into her voice. Toni didn’t know what was happening, and Shelby didn’t want her to panic again. It was already bad enough that she was sick.

Toni shook her head, “I don’t matter, give it to Marty.” She demanded angrily. 

Shelby didn’t know what to do. Lie? Call Martha? 

Shelby ultimately decided to call Martha for advice. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and punched in Martha’s number. “Please pick up Martha.” Shelby whispered after placing the pill on the dresser. 

Toni stared at her in confusion for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening, before sprinting to the bathroom to vomit. 

“Shit.” Shelby said as she held the phone to one ear and rushed to comfort Toni with her free hand. 

“Shelby?” Martha’s tired voice came through the phone. 

“It’s three in the morning is something wrong?” 

“Uh yeah just one sec.” Shelby put down the phone to hand Toni the cup of water from earlier and leaned her against the edge of the bathtub. She brushed back Toni’s hair off of her sweaty forehead. Shelby’s hand lingered on the side of her girlfriends face before picking up the phone again. 

“Hey sorry about that, so Toni got food poisoning and I’m trying to give her medicine, but she keeps saying to give it to you, like back on the island.” 

Shelby trailed off and waited for Martha’s reply while shooting a glance at Toni, huddled in a ball on the floor. 

“Oh ok, so do you want me to tell her that I’m ok?” Martha asked, as her tone got more serious. 

“Yes that would be perfect Martha!” 

Martha heard Shelby fumbling around with the phone and a moment later she heard Toni. 

“Marty?” Toni asked in a bleary tone. 

“Yeah it’s me Toni.” Martha smiled, it was good to hear her friends voice. “

I need you to take the pill Toni.” 

“But you need it Marty.” Toni pleaded.

“Do I sound sick?” Martha asked.

“No but,” Toni said after a moment of contemplation, but Martha cut her off. 

“See Toni, I’m ok, we are not on the island, so you have to promise to take the pill. Please just let Shelby take care of you.” 

“Ok I will Marty.” Toni looked at Shelby and handed the phone back to the blonde and held her hand out for the pill. 

“Thank you.” Shelby said to Martha and hung up. She grabbed the pill from the dresser and placed it into Toni’s hand. 

She watched as Toni placed the medicine in her mouth and brought the cup to her lips. She swallowed it and set down the cup. Seconds later she was pulled into a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Shelby whispered into Toni’s ear. 

Toni gave her a lazy smile “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
